Hello, Sherlock
by I Love The Doctor
Summary: What is the flat that Sherlock found the shoes in was't vacent. And this is the owner.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

"Sherlock." John said, walking into the flat. He found Sherlock sitting in front of the fireplace, hands folded together.

"What?" Sherlock asked, eyes closed "I'm busy."

"With what?" John frowned at his friend.

"Anything but what you have to say." He was grumpier than usual. Probably because they hadn't had a thing to do in a while.

"Well we have a new neighbor, and I was thinking about..." Before he could finish Sherlock interrupted

"You were thinking we could invite him to tea." He glanced at John than back to the fireplace.

"Well yeah." John said, crossing his arms

"What's his name?" Sherlock asked, not looking back at John.

"All I caught was James from Mrs. Hudson." John said. Sherlock closed his eyes once more.

"Fine. Leave me alone for a while now." He said rather rudely. John sighed and began out the flat. He bumped into Mrs. Hudson

"Oh Mrs. Hudson. I have to go out and do something. Do you mind asking the new neighbor if he'd like to have tea with us?" He asked. Mrs. Hudson nodded.

"Yes dear, but..."

"Sorry. I really have to get going. He hurried outside. Mrs. Hudson sighed

"It's a she." Mrs. Hudson mumbled to herself, than going to tell the new girl

Around tea time...

John quickly set the try with the tea cups, and teapot onto the table and awaited their new neighbor. Sherlock sat on the couch now, just staring at the scull that was placed atop the mantle.

There was a knock at the door and the two boys looked to see a girl, who had brownish ginger hair, and big blue eyes that seamed to have a hint of brown. She wore a pair of long jeans and red trainers along with a black t-shirt and a faded jean jacket that was left unbuttoned, and she had a cane helping her balance on her left side.

"Oh, um cam we help you?" John asked.

"Yes. Um is this the right flat? Mrs. Hudson said that a couple of my neighbors wanted to have tea with me." She said, her accent was a light Scottish and was warping into a British.

"Oh. Oh I didn't realize you were a girl or else I would have cleaned up more. All I caught was James from Mrs. Hudson

"That's me. Katrina Megan James." She smiled. She walked up and shook his hand

"I'm John, John Watson." He said. She smiled

"It's lovely meeting you John." She said. She looked at Sherlock who had his eyes once more fixed onto the fireplace. "And who's this?" She asked. Sherlock looked at her.

He was deducting things about her. The ring she had on her finger was old. About 15 years old. There were no lines on her fingers saying she had worn it for long. Mothers? But a mother wouldn't give up a wedding ring that easy. Dead mother?

Her hair was messy, saying that she probably took a nap and just woke up in a hurry. Her shirt was inside out, seeing as Sherlock out see the hem stitches. A cane. Hurt leg? Probably. She had limped to walk over to John so it must have been recent.

There was a small red and rough spot on the side of her ring finger. She must write a lot. It was hard, but he could see dog and cat hairs, more cat than dog, on her jeans. A couple pets back home. She had a scar that was on her left arm around the wrist area. Abuse? No. There would have been more scars. Fell probably. There was a pocket watch in her left pocket. He could tell because the chain hung out a bit.

He stood up and held his hand out. "Sherlock Holmes." He said. She shook his hand slowly.

"I think I've heard of you two. You have a blog don't you Mr. Watson. I think my brother reads it a lot." She said. "Saw one picture. I liked the one about the girl with all the pink." She said looking at Sherlock. He had sat back down. John sat in his seat and Katrina took a seat next to Sherlock.

"Also heard that you can tell peoples live story's just by looking at them." She said as John passed her a cup of tea.

"Yes. I guess I can. Like, when I look at you. I know that you have two maybe three cars, and one dog. You have a small red spot on your right ring finger, meaning you write a lot, you have a scar on the back of your left arm near the wrist, I'd say you fell. Your mother's dead, about 5 maybe 6 months has passed. I can tell that because the ring on your finger is about 15 years old and a mother wouldn't just give away a ring like that, so that means she would be dead and passed it down to her daughter. And judging by the cane, you hurt your leg and you're recovering. I also made that deduction by seeing the way you limped over to John." John was frowning by now and Katrina just smiled sadly.

"Close. I am recovered. It's just." She bent over and pulled up her pants leg to show the plastic and metal that formed the lower half of her leg "It's fake. Lost it in a hiking accident about 4 months back. And you're right. My mum is dead." She slipped of the ring and handed it to Sherlock. On the inside there was a name. 'Kendall' must have been her mum's name.

"Killed herself 5 months ago. Left a note and the ring. She had driven her car straight into a brick wall by the time we found the note." Katrina said. Sherlock looked at the ring one last time before handing it back to Katrina who slipped it back on.

John awkwardly sipped his tea. Katrina did the same.

"Well this is awkward." She mumbled.

"Well that's how it usually is." John said. Katrina chuckled lightly and took a sip of her tea.

"So. What do you do for a living?" John asked. Katrina set her tea cup down.

"I've just really jumped around from job to job. I've worked in a pub, I've been a waitress, and I've been a cook. I was once a substitute at an elementary school in Cardiff. I just don't know what I could do." She sighed.

"Well what do you want to do?" John asked. Katrina pulled a face

"Seams kinda stupid." She said, picking her tea back up and taking a sip.

"Trust me. I know stupid." John said looking to Sherlock who sent John a glare.

"Well. I want to sing I guess." Katrina shrugged. This sorta caught Sherlock's attention. She didn't seem like the singing type.

"What do you do John?" Katrina asked.

"I'm a doctor." He said. Katrina glanced at Sherlock who took a sip of his tea. After tea, Konor stood, shaking hands with both boys.

"Thank you for having me over." She smiled.

"It was our pleasure." John smiled. Katrina smiled once more before leaving.

"She was nice." John said, beginning to clean up

"Didn't seam like a singer." Sherlock said quickly

"What?" John asked.

"What? Oh nothing. Sherlock said. John rolled his eyes, and continued to clean up.

* * *

**Hope you like this! This is my first Sherlock story! Sorry if I don't get everything correct. I've only seen each episode (Well almost every episode) once. and Netflix had only got up to season two (Not sure if season 3 had aired yet. I'm just confuzed. Anyway) Hope you liked the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"There was something odd about Katrina." Sherlock paced the living room.

"What?" John asked, looking at his friend.

"John It's hard for me to read her." Sherlock sat down. "I can usualy see more than what I said about her. But no I couldn't" He got really mad when he couldn't read people.

"Oooo. Looks like you've met your match." John roleld his eyes as Sherlock put his hands toghter.

Later that night...

Katrina was tossing and turning in bed as she tried to fall asleep to no avail. Then gun shots went off and she sat straight up, looking at the celing. WHat the hell are the resedents of 221b doing?!

The first two were than fallowed by 4 more a few moments later. Before she could get up she heard a voice. John probably.

"What the hell are you doing!" He yelled, obviously angry at Sherlock

"Board." She could barely make out. along with a 'what?' from John "Board!" Was than yelled, followed by a gun shot. "Board!" Fallowed by one last gun shot. She slumped back down into her bed. After a while, feet came rushing up and down the stairs and the front door closed and shut. Katrina closed her eyes once again. More foots steps were heard heading down the stairs. And that wasn't the most exciting part. Because the whole building shook and all the glass smashed onto the floor and knocked Katrina off her bed as a whole explosion went off.

Katrina tied to sand but remembered she had taken off her leg. She cautiously pushed herself up onto her bed and grabbed her leg, getting any scrapes of glass out of it and put it back on. She stood and let her dress fall to half way past her knees. She carefully walked out of the room, waiting to keep her real foot, and stepped out into the hall. Mrs. Hudson was curled up on the floor

"Mrs. Hudson!" Katrina exclaimed. helping the poor old woman up. "Oh my god you poor old thing are you alright?" Katrina asked.

"Oh yes. Yes I'm fine." She said. She gasped "Sherlock!" She exclaimed, about to go up the stairs.

"No, Mrs. Hudson I'll go get him you go outside and see if the ambulance is here, get yourself checked out." Katrina said

"Oh dear be careful." Mrs. Hudson said. Katrina nodded and Mrs. Hudson carefully made her way outside. Katrina, realizing she left her cane behind used the hand rail to make her way up the stairs. How she had made it to the hall without falling down, she had no idea.

When she got up there, the flat was nearly completely covered in paper, glass shards and some ashes. Sherlock laid on the ground a few feet from the door, wearing what she guessed was his Pajamas. A blue robe, and a night shirt and PJ pants. He was groaning and not getting up. She carefully walked over, but fell down next to him, not really used to walking again.

Sherlock looked at her. She was trying to stand again. When she got up, she also got Sherlock up. She looked as if she was going to fall again. She had glass shards sticking on her skin, not cutting her just stuck there.

"Are you okay?" She asked uneasily but Sherlock only groaned and mumbled. "I'll take that as a yes." She mumbled. She slowly, but surely made her way out of the flat and on to the stairs, that's where she nearly collapsed. "Damn, Damn, Damn." She cursed. She held onto the railing as a barley conscious Sherlock mumbled and cursed. She seamed to be holding onto him as well.

But she mustered up all her strength, finally getting him down the stairs and out of the flat, before she herself collapsed onto her knee and fake leg as she hugged her gut in pain. She breathed heavily, nearly passing out, but some Paramedics got her sitting in the door way of the back of the ambulance. She looked at her fake leg and cursed. They had gotten one of those shock blankets on Sherlock as he finally came to. She began to shiver, but they said they were out of blankets. Sherlock walked over and handed her his.

"Sir, that's for shock." One of the paramedics. Sherlock stepped up to him

"I'm not in shock, and she's cold. Goodnight." He said. He turned back around and walked back into 221b, even when the police said it wasn't safe. One of the paramedics sighed and draped the blanket over Katrina's shoulders. One checked to see if she had been injured, even thought she said she was just fine.

When it was safe enough to go back, Mrs. Hudson helped Katrina back inside and got her to her flat's bedroom. She sat on her bed, immediately taking off her fake leg and setting it.. where ever, she was too tired to care right now, so she laid down and fell straight to sleep.

The next day...

John hurried up the stairs, only to bump into Katrina who had checked on Sherlock.

"Oh god John you scared me." She said. The hand holding her cane was shaking.

"God are you okay I heard about the explosion." He said. Katrina nodded slowly.

"Just in a lot of pain because I got Sherlock out. But I forgot my cane in the process... So when I finally got the grumbling half awake Sherlock outside. I was the one who collapsed." She rolled her eyes. "But yeah we're fine. I'm just still a little hard on walking after, well running out of my flat."

"How did you manage to run out of your flat?" John asked.

"Beats me. Guess I was just worried." She shrugged "Good day John." She nodded, then uneasily passed him and went to her own flat. She immediately took her leg off, laid down on her bed , putting ear buds in her ears, turning up her music, and tried to fall back to sleep, still dressed in her nightie.

Meanwhile in 221b, John ran into the flat to find Sherlock sitting in his usual spot , picking at the strings on his violin and Mycroft sitting the the other chair.

"John." Sherlock said as he picked at a few more strings

"I saw it on the Telly are you okay?" John asked, looking from Sherlock to Mycroft.

"Me?" John nodded "Oh yes, fine. Gas leak apparently. Katrina got me outside after the explosion. He looked back to Mycroft "I can't."

"Can't?" John walked to the other side of the room as Mycroft spoke.

"The stuff I've got is just too big. I can't spare the time." Sherlock lied.

"Never mind your usual trivia." Mycroft spoke distastefully "This is of national importance. Sherlock picked at the strings again

"How's the diet." He changed the subject

"Fine." Mycroft said bluntly. "Perhaps you can get through to him John." Mycroft looked over to the now confused man.

"What?" John asked.

"I'm afraid my brother can be very intransigent." Sherlock plucked at more strings, looking as if to annoy his brother.

"If you're so keen why don't you investigate it?" Sherlock asked, not looking up.

"No, no, no, no, I can't possibly be away from the office," Mycroft spoke. "For any length of time, not with the Korean elections so..." They looked at him "Well , you don't need to know about that do you?" Mycroft played with his umbrella "Besides, a case like this requires... legwork." He said.

"Sally how is she John and how was a lilo?" Sherlock looked at John.

"Sofa Sherlock, it was the Sofa." Mycroft said, looking at his pocket watch.

"Oh yes, of course." Sherlock said glancing at John and looking back to his violin.

Before Mycroft left, he handed a folder to John, explaining what had happened, and than walked out. John sat down.

"Why'd you lie?" John asked. "You haven't got a single case." He said.

"So, John. New girl how's she walking. She only took a few steps in here." Sherlock changed the subject quickly. John frowned.

"Unbalanced." John said. Than Sherlock's phone began to ring. He picked it up as he put his bow and Violin in one hand.

"Sherlock Holmes." He said. He perked up a bit "Of course, how could I refuse." He said. He stood up, hanging up the phone

"Lestrad, I've been summoned." He said. He looked at John "Coming?"

"If you want me to." John said.

"Of course." Sherlock said. "I'd be lost without my blogger." He said, grabbing his coat. The ride to the station was quiet, neither spoke. Sherlock smelt of ash. Not cigarette ash, just like, fire burn something ash.

When they got there, Lestrad spoke of the explosion, not being a gas leak, and showed them a letter they had found

"You haven't opened it?" Sherlock asked.

"It's addressed to you isn't it." John spoke to Sherlock as he looked at the letters.

"We've X-rayed it; it's not a booby-trap." Lestrad said.

"How reassuring." Sherlock said sarcastically as he picked up the letter they had found in the box. On there was his name printed neatly. After explaining the strange things, as it was a she who write it and that they used a fountain pen, Sherlock carefully opened it. He pulled out a pink phone

"But that-that's the phone. The Pink phone." John looked at Lestrad.

"What? From 'A study in Pink?'" Lestrad asked.

"Well obviously it's not the same phone, it made to look like the re-" He stooped in the middle of his sentence and looked at Lestrad "'A study in pink'? You read his blog?" He asked and John sighed.

"Course I read his blog, we all do." Lestrad said "Do you really not know that the earth revolves around the sun?" He laughed.

Sherlock ignored Lestrad as he looked over the phone.

"It's not the same phone, this one's brand new. Someone's gone through a lot of trouble to make it look like the same phone," Sherlock looked at the sides of the phone. "Witch mean, your blog has a far wider readership." He looked at John. He pressed the phone screen

_you have one new message_ it spoke. One, two, three, four, five beeps.

"Is that it?" John asked.

"No. That's not it." The phone rang to say 'you've got a new message'. A photo appeared. It was a wide room with a fire place and nothing on the floor or walls. It look like it was recently cleaned.

"Well what the hell are we supposed to make of that?" Lestrad asked. "An estate agent's phone, and the bloody Greenwich pips." He then said

"It's a warning." Sherlock said.

"A warning?" John asked.

"Some secret societies used to send dries melon seeds, orange pips, things like that. Five pips. They're warning us it's going to happen again." Sherlock looked from John, to the phone again. He pushed past them saying "I've seen this place before."

"Hang on what's going to happen again?" John asked, fallowing. Sherlock turned to him, walking slowly backwards.

"Boom." Then, he turned back 'round and continued to walk.

When they arrived back, they quickly paid the driver and got out. Sherlock walked up to the door, unlocking it quickly. He walked up to the door, that the flat behind it now was owned by Katrina Megan James. 221c. He knocked on the door.

"Miss James?" He asked. No answer. He knocked again "Miss James?!" He called thought the door. No answer. Mrs. Hudson stepped out.

"Oh Sherlock dear, what's the matter?" She asked.

"We need to get inside, and Miss. James is not home." Sherlock said.

"Oh no she is home. Maybe just asleep or listening to something." She said. "Why do you need to get inside?" She asked. Sherlock gave her a face.

"Oh. Oh dear another mystery. Alright than. But no tellin' her it was me who let you in." She said. She pulled out the key, and handed it to Sherlock who opened the doors quickly, and tossed they keys back to Mrs. Hudson. They walked into what looked like a bare living room, ready to receive new furniture. And in the middle of it all was a pair of big shoes. Katrina was nowhere to be found.

Sherlock quickly walked to the bedroom. The lights were turned on and there was a sleeping lump turned face down on the bed, a fake leg laying next to it.

"Miss James?" Sherlock said walking over. No answer. "Miss James?" He asked. No answer "Miss James?" He listed the sheets off after the last time she didn't answer. She had headphones in her ears and her nightie was up enough to see the stump that used to be her leg. He ignored it and jostled her. She began to groan as he pulled out her ear buds and she looked up, confused. Then she realized. Sherlock was in her room

"Oh my god you bloody bastard!" She pushed him "What the hell are you doing in my flat!" She exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, calm down!" He exclaimed. She threw a pillow at him.

"Not till you tell me why the hell you're in my flat!" She yelled. She grabbed her fake leg as Sherlock began to peak.

"We've got a case on our hands. And we were sent a photograph of your living room." Sherlock said, tossing the pillow which he had caught back onto Katrina's bed as she reattached her fake leg.

"And so you decide to wake me up in the stupidest way?" She asked, grabbing her cane and standing up. "Get out of my room, I have to get dressed." She said, pushing him out and shutting the door. He straightened his coat and swiftly walked to the pair of shoes.

"Remember, he is a bomber." John said. Sherlock bent down next to the shoes, and the phone began to ring. He stood once again and looked at it. Blocked number. He pressed answer and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" He asked. There was a woman crying and gasping on the other end "Hello." She spoke uneasily. She paused "Sexy." She finished.

"Who is this?" Sherlock asked confused.

"I've sent you a little puzzle just to say hi." She woman continued to gasp and cry.

"Who's talking?" Sherlock asked. "Why are you crying?" He finished. The woman continued to cry as she spoke.

"I'm not crying, I'm typing. And this," She paused before she continued. "Stupid bitch, is reading it out." She continued to cry.

"The curtain rises." Sherlock mumbled as the door to Katrina's bedroom opened and she stepped out, wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans, a grey t-shirt and a pair of red high tops. She uneasily walked over to John and Lestrad.

"What?" John asked.

"Nothing." Sherlock said, not looking to his friend.

"No what did you mean?" John asked firmly.

"I've been expecting this for some time." Sherlock stated, taking a glance at the now three people.

"12 hours to solve my puzzle, Sherlock, or I'm going to be so naughty." And then the line went dead

"What's happening?" Katrina looked around at the people in her apartment.

"We've got a mystery to solve in 12 hours or some woman may die, and all we've got are these shoes. Are they yours?" Sherlock asked, looking at the shoes.

"No. No I don't own men's shoes." She said. She said, uneasily walking over to look at them. Sherlock picked them up and stared at them.

"Okay, John, Lestrad fallow me, Katrina go get some more rest." He said.

"No, no, I want to help." Katrina said. Sherlock looked at her up and down.

"Why?" He asked. She crossed her arms, her cane now up in the air.

"Does there have to be a reason?" She asked, and with that, they left Katrina's flat.


End file.
